Harry Potter, une nouvelle facette de notre héro
by thTomeWriter
Summary: Que se seraitil passé si Harry Potter avait disparu de la communauté sorcière dès que Voldemort avait disparu alors qu'il n'avais qu'un an? Fic DarkHarry retour dans le passé spoil T6


Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de ce qui suit, les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowlings, que je me contente de reprendre dans une histoire ayant un but non lucratif.

Bon maintenant que c'est fait, voici l'histoire... En cas de non-compréhension, requêtes ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à reviewer. L'histoire comporte un spoiler des six tomes de Harry Potter. Cette fic si elle continue (ce qui ne dépend que de vous :p ) présentera un Dark Harry et un Dumbledore manipulateur à souhaits... Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 1- Un retour aux sources

Godric's Hollow - 1977

La famille Potter était réunie dans leur résidence secondaire, loin des tourments du monde des sorciers dont ils s'étaient enfuis pour mettre leurs vies ainsi que celle de leur fils hors de danger, fils qu'ils chérissaient plus que tout et qu'ils savaient être en péril à cause d'un mage noir particulièrement puissant du nom de Voldemort. Malgré toutes les précautions qui avaient été prises, ils avaient appris quelques heures auparavant que la soeur ainée de Lilianne Evans Potter, Pétunia Dursley, avait été tuée ainsi que son mari dans leur résidence du Surrey. Albus Dumbledore, éminent sorcier de leur temps, était venu leur donner cette information en personne, les incitant encore une fois à lui dire qui était leur gardien du secret, afin que personne ne puisse jamais deviner où ils se cachaient. Il leur avait également révélé que Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, deux de leurs meilleurs amis, manquaient à l'appel depuis maintenant quelques heures, et que personne ne savait où ils pouvaient être ni ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. James et Lily avaient alors révélé à Dumbledore que Sirius n'était pas leur gardien du secret, mais que c'était en réalité Peter, pensant qu'un coup de bluff conduirait l'ennemi sur la mauvaise piste. Ils regrettaient maintenant leur choix, car Peter n'avait jamais été connu pour son courage, et s'il avait révélé sous la torture où ils logeaient, c'en était fini d'eux.

Dumbledore était parti soudainement, après qu'ils lui aient révélé qui était leur gardien du secret, prétendant qu'il avait des affaires urgentes à traiter. Il avait disparu dans un pop sonore, non pour se rendre à Poudlard comme le pensaient ses deux anciens élèves, mais pour aller dans un grand et majestueux manoir, qui regorgeait de Magie Noire et où résidait Voldemort. Le vieil homme s'approcha d'une démarche souple et assurée puis dit alors:

"-Bonsoir Tom... Je ne pensais pas te revoir dans de telles circonstances, mais je crois avoir pour toi une information capitale, en échange d'un service de ta part.

-Je vous écoute, Dumbledore... Exposez vite les faits, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Très bien. Je sais où résident les Potter, quelles sont les protections qui protègent leur demeure et comment les désactiver. Si je te donne ce renseignement qui semble te tenir à coeur, je demande en contrepartie que tu diminues la fréquence de tes attaques, n'en lançant plus qu'une par semaine au lieu des trois que tu exécutes en ce moment. Le marché te parait-il équitable?

-Ca me semble bien, en effet. Je respecterai ce marché, mais attention... Si l'information donnée n'est pas exacte, je ferai en sorte qu'il y ait une attaque par jour, et alors votre ridicule Ordre ne pourra rien contre moi.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, les Potter habitent à Godric's Hollow, allée 4, au 1794. Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose de plus... Pas de torture, juste un meurtre comme tu sais si bien les accomplir. Ils ne méritent pas de souffrir mais sont néanmoins gênants. Au revoir Tom."

Dumbledore disparut dans un craquement sonore, pour réapparaitre non loin de la maison des Potter, qui étaient vraisemblablement encore éveillés à en croire la lumière qui filtrait au travers des rideaux. Au moment où Dumbledore disparaissait du manoir Riddle, une autre personne y faisait son entrée... Peter Pettigrow, le "fidèle" ami des Potter venait de rentrer dans la salle où se trouvait son maître. Après s'être mis a genoux, comme il convenait de le faire devant le puissant mage noir, le piètre sorcier exposa les faits qui expliquaient sa présence ici:

"-Maître, je connais enfin l'endroit où se terrent les Potter... Ils ont fait de moi leur gardien du secret, les fous... Ils habitent...

-Epargne ta salive, misérable ver de terre... Je sais déjà où habitent les Potter. Si je ne l'ai pas su plus tôt, c'est que tu as eu peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Ta loyauté n'est donc pas infaillible, comme je l'aurais souhaité. Une autre personne est venue me voir ce soir et m'a communiqué l'information dont j'avais besoin. Tu avais peur pour les Potter, mais tu n'avais pas prévu qu'une autre personne pourrait me communiquer cette information essentielle... Mon cher Pettigrow, je crains de ne plus avoir besoin de tes services, tu es devenu complètement inutile. Adieu. _Avada Kedavra!"_

Le rat s'effondra au sol sans un bruit trop surpris pour avoir eu le temps d'avoir eu peur, et c'est dans un bruit sourd qu'il toucha le sol. Après avoir envoyé le corps au Ministère de la Magie avec un puissant sortilège de Transfert, Voldemort transplanna au lieu indiqué par Dumbledore. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Un cri lui parvint distinctement malgré le fait que la porte fut fermée:

"-Lily, c'est lui! Prends Harry et va-t-en! Je vais le retenir!"

La porte vola en éclat, révélant James Potter se tenant dignement devant le mage noir, en position de combat, sa baguette fièrement dressée devant lui, prêt à défendre sa famille quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il ne le laisserait pas leur faire de mal. S'engagea alors un duel inégal, où malgré sa plutôt faible puissance, James ne lachait pas la moindre parcelle de terrain à Voldemort, se battant comme un lion, attaquant plus vite et avec plus de précision qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il lançait sortilège sur sortilège, sans prononcer le moindre mot, mais à chaque fois Voldemort les détournait et contre-attaquait plus vite encore. Le duel, malgré son intensité, fut de courte durée, et bientôt James se retrouva au sol, incapable de bouger, du sang coulant abondament des nombreuses plaies qu'il avait.

"-Tsssk... Allons allons James, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu serais capable de me battre de cette façon, si? Oh, je dois admettre que tu t'es comporté en parfait Gryffondor... Maintenant, je vais te le proposer pour la dernière fois. Tu m'as déja fait l'affront de me dire non trois fois, mais cette fois un refus se soldera par ta mort. Rejoins-moi, et tu auras ainsi que ta famille un statut privilégié parmis mes mangemorts... Réfléchis, personne ne pourra plus atteindre ta famille. Tandis que si je te tue maintenant, qui sait ce que je vais pouvoir faire à ta femme, toute seule là-haut... C'est bête qu'elle n'ait pas pu s'enfuir... Les sorts anti-transplannage sont tellement pratiques...

- Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas compris quel était le réel prix de la vie Tom... Même si tu nous tue tous, nous serons un jour réunis pour contempler ta défaite... L'amour est le plus puissant pouvoir qui est donné à toute personne, même les Moldus l'ont compris... Tu es vraiment trop bête...

-Très bien, je prends donc ça pour un non... C'est tant pis pour toi, tu avais pourtant du potentiel que j'aurais pu développer... Enfin bref... Adieu, James Potter, héritier de Gryffondor... Encore une fois c'est Salazar qui l'emporte."

Au moment où Voldemort allait lancer son sort, James, dans un dernier mouvement désespéré lança une boule d'énergie sur le Mage Noir, qui fut tellement surpris qu'il ne put l'éviter et fut violemment projeté contre le mur. Quand il se releva, James était mort, allongé sur le sol, un sourire imprimé sur ses lèvres. De son côté, Voldemort était très surpris. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle Magie. Heureusement qu'il avait conservé plus d'une partie de son âme dans son corps, sinon il aurait été dans le pétrin... Il n'en avait plus que six, mais c'était largement suffisant. Il ne s'était pas assez méfié, voilà tout. Il monta d'un pas tranquille dans la chambre où se trouvaient Lily et Harry, et leva encore une fois sa baguette:

"-Non! Pas Harry, je vous en supplie, prenez moi à sa place!

-Pousse toi idiote, allez, pousse-toi !"

Un éclair vert illumina brèvement la pièce, alors que le corps de Lily Potter tombait inanimé sur le sol, vidé de toute vie. Le mage noir se tourna alors vers le bébé qui le regardait d'un air étonné depuis son berceau, de ses grands yeux verts remplis d'interrogation. A nouveau, un éclair de couleur verte traversa la pièce pour aller s'écraser sur le front du bébé. Voldemort éclata de rire, mais quand il vit les yeux du plus jeune des Potter luire d'une couleur rouge, il fut pris d'une peur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'alors. Alors qu'il allait transplanner, l'éclair de l'Avada Kedavra lui revint droit dessus, le réduisant à une forme spectrale, son corps réduit à néant. Une grande explosion eut lieu, et le manoir des Potter fut réduit à un tas de ruines fumantes, tandis qu'un spectre s'en échappait en laissant percevoir un râle de désespoir. Albus Dumbledore, posté de l'autre côté de la rue, allait s'avancer, quand dans un craquement sonore une silhouette apparut dans les ruines. Il trouva rapidement le bébé et le ramassa. De la capuche de sa cape dépassaient des cheveux en bataille, et alors qu'il callait le bébé contre son corps, il se tourna vers Dumbledore:

"- Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais, vous m'entendez? Jamais !

- Qui êtes-vous? Dites-le moi sinon je me verrai contraint de vous attaquer !

- Allons Albus... Vous saurez en temps et en heure... Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous dire qui j'étais aussi facilement que cela... Vraiment, vous me décevez... Vous êtes pourtant réputé pour être intelligent.. Cependant, ce que la plupart des gens ne savent pas, c'est que vous avez un esprit aussi tordu que celui de Voldemort. Plutôt que de vous battre vous-même contre lui, vous avez préféré sacrifier deux de vos proches amis, afin qu'il disparaisse... Vous êtes ignobles, et quand nous nous reverrons, je vous souhaite réellement d'avoir changé... Ou c'est alors que vous connaîtrez la peur..."

Alors que le jeune homme qui lui parlait, Albus essayait de détailler les traits de son visage, dissimulés dans l'ombre que créait la capuche. Il avait à plusieurs reprises vu des yeux d'un vert éclatant remplis d'une haine incommensurable qu'il savait être à son égard. Sans dire quoi que ce soit de plus, la silhouette disparut dans un craquement sonore, laissant Albus planté là, ne sachant que faire. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Hagrid et Sirius Black, qui éclata en sanglot en serrant le corps de son meilleur ami contre le sien, répétant inlassablement les mêmes paroles: "Il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance, pas à lui... pas à lui... Je vous vengerai... Pas à lui..."

Au même moment, la silhouette encapuchonnée arrivait dans une petite maison dans un quartier tranquille en France. Il déposa le bébé dans un berceau, et passant doucement sa baguette sur son front, fit cicatriser la plaie qui se trouvait sur le front de l'enfant. Alors qu'il était plongé dans la contemplation du bambin, une femme rousse entra dans la pièce, et enlevant doucement la capuche qui recouvrait la tête du jeune homme, elle lui murmura:

"- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais déjà si beau étant bébé mon chéri..."

Le jeune homme releva la tête, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude brillant d'amour alors qu'il regardait la femme qui était en face de lui. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, puis tous deux s'assirent aux côtés du bébé, qui gardait les yeux fixés sur ce jeune homme qui lui rappelait à la fois son papa et sa maman... Cependant son regard était capté par une étrange cicatrice se trouvant sur le front du jeune homme... Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair...

A Suivre !

Bon, et bien voilà le premier chapitre est terminé... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, faites des critiques, laissez des reviews, que je sache si je dois continuer ou non :)

A plus, et n'oubliez pas le bouton en bas à gauche ;)


End file.
